sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Vul vs The World
Welcome one and all to "Vul vs The World" where you sign up your characters to fight against The Best Character Vul! Beware however, Vul is a formidable foe, anything you throw at him he'll throw right back! He has infinite stamina and can float, teleport, and warp reality to his liking!... That's pretty much it... add your character! Rules # No godmodding, metagaming, etc... # Don't pull stuff out of your ass. # No disabling powers, it isn't a challenge that way! # Ask first if you want to fight Vul. # HAVE FUN, OR ELSE. Precipitants #Joshua Zephyrius (Josh the Hedgehog) Fight One! Vul vs Joshua Zephyrius! Meanwhile, in the garden of Zephyeur Castle... He sees a crack... a tiny crack just floating in the air, as if invisible glass was there. ".... is that..?" Joshua wonders. He observes the crack. It slowly begins to crack more... like a window! "A tear in space...?" he inferred. "But this does not look like a Nexus Rift. It is... different. In any case, let us find if I can phase through this tear." He reached forth with his left hand. It cracked much more, expanding near the size of Joshua himself, little bit being falling into this crack in space, in the holes he could see an endless landscape of star dust, but even though it seems to be space, it's not sucking up anything like normal space would... "I did phase," he concluded. Out of curiosity, he attempted to enter through the crack. "I wonder if fate has to do with me by this." As he entered he simply stepped on nothing, this probably did a number on his depth perception but then a white runic platform appeared a few seconds after he stepped in, expanding to hold a coliseum! "Hm?" he noticed. As for him, being a king who has attended a great number of mystic frays, he was not so surprised. However, he felt that the energy around him is not the same as the flow of his kind's. The energy in the "air" was unnatural, eldritch even. He felt it was nearly similar to the energy of Abisnyctus, Antiquian elemental guardian of darkness, but there is something he noticed that was entirely different. Suddenly a familiar figure descended from the cosmos... despite the unnatural scenery, it was a hedgehog! Though, he had black skin, and it's fur was seemly a moving image of the same kind of nebulous space as this dimension. Joshua blinked his eyes. A glowing cyan hypotrochoidal pattern appeared on both. In his view, the figure was traced into a completely visible object, outlined with a cyan aura. "Who art thou?" His eyes open revealing yellow eyes, and he smiles like a goof. "My name's Vul!" he said, as he stretched his limbs outward excitedly. "Vul?" he wondered. "Art thou related to Psireffa in any way? The energy I sense in thee... It is ominous. It is very similar." "Nope! Who's Psireffa?" Despite all the strange imagery, this Vul character was out of place! "Dost thou makest a fool out of me?" he sternly said. "Listen. I want my time to be spent wisely. Now, I ask thee: are you the one who created the crack? You seem to be some sort of an entity encompassing a power beyond measure. I can see such from your mere appearance. Is that true?" "Yep! And I summoned you here to fight me!" "I see. It is a pleasure..." he paused as his eyes flashed and he drew an enchanted greatsword named Geh'amm Scwaerand from a veil of wind. "To test your prowess!" "Yaaaay!" Vul gets in a silly fighting pose, waiting for him to make the first move. "Now that I know he can warp space, I must be careful. He might be able to divert the flow of time in his favor." He held the greatsword in both hands and brandished it. All of a sudden, afterimages appeared from his side and the greatsword magically split in two separate swords. He brandished them, releasing a stronger gale of wind. Vul covers his face from the gust of wind. "Hehehe!" An exact copy of the sword is created by Vul and he grabs it and swings it around like it was a stick. His eyes flash red as he raises the sword into the air and swinging it down with great force, sending a blade of wind at Joshua! Joshua closed his eyes. The blade of wind dissipated at his presence. The broken-down wind energy was absorbed by his sword. He opened his eyes in the blink of a second, causing him to travel at supersonic speeds and reappear behind Vul. He swung his right sword diagonally towards the left side across Vul while his left sword was idle, ready to parry back any counter. Instead of countering, he merely teleported away. "Hehehe!" And instead of splitting the blade like Joshua did, he created a second copy! Joshua quickly perceived his teleportation. He turned to see him back. He spun mid-air and floated back, facing Vul. "Now, look what we have here. He can copy even Antiquian magic. He really is a reality-warper. I should get more cautious but deal a good amount of damage as much and fast as possible." Because Josh is handling two swords split from his Geh'amm Scwaerand, his attack speed and prowess is further increased. Thus, his skill is better when his sword is split into two perfect halves. "Hmm..." Vul went back and forth towards Joshua in supersonic speeds, letting himself be visible from each side. He swung his right hand towards him, copying his current speed despite wielding the full version of the sword. He merely darted past the sides by charging out front at explosive speed. His Tachyon Eyes can read his own speed well. His eyes flashed cyan and he swung across the back of the side images with his respective swords. Vul blocked with his left hand sword and twisted his body to send the right hand sword at Joshua's abdomen, but if this didn't work, he would speed backwards to avoid any other attack. Joshua's eyes flashed cyan. "Whoa!" Out of reflex, he swiftly sidestepped to the right. He quickly thrust his free wind-enhanced left sword towards Vul's chest, which was left vulnerable, if Vul was not able to perceive it at a high rate. But if this didn't work he would speed backwards to avoid any other attack. Vul then sent his right arm flying towards Joshua like the werehog/or a namekian, attempting to stab Joshua. Since Joshua's swords were not occupied by Vul's copy swords anymore, he was able to be lethal in skill. His eyes glowed cyan. At the split of a second, he moved to the right at higher speeds and started to charge forward in the same speed while swinging his two swords towards Vul's extended arm multiple times. Vul's arm split into another arm, which tried to punch him in the face at great speed, while the other hand let go of the sword, and it gravitated in the air before aiming at Joshua and speeding towards him Joshua was still swinging his swords with good accuracy, if not the best, and is very focused towards Vul's arms, so he turned to the split arm and launching himself up in the air, swinging his right sword across the arm (an uppercut). If it connects, he will lock the arm into his deadly attack, in which he will swing both swords across the arm multiple times whilst adding serious force. If it does not, he will spin upwards and finally rotate at supersonic speeds with his swords pointed outward. "Damn!" It does connect, and his two arms are sliced into bits, however, he splits his other arm and moves the new arm in place of his old one then separates the sword like Josh did. Though there still is that other sword homing in on Joshua! When he charged forward after his attack was successful, his swords were extended outwards. He forced his right arm towards the left side and rotated at supersonic speeds while his swords were pointed outward (sword dervish). Any close-ranged physical attack that gets caught in the range of the rotation will probably get deflected due to the great momentum it has. (Take the formula: momentum=mass*velocity) The sword was deflected but returned to Vul. He let go of the two swords and two-handed the returned sword. The other two floated around him. Joshua stopped rotating. He assumed his Ancient King's traditional stance in a dual-wield form. His eyes were still glowing cyan. He is experiencing slight stress due to the length of the battle of speed and force. The two swords start spinning around him at a rapid pace, much like what Joshua just did, however it started generating wind, turning into a tornado! Vul sent it towards Joshua, along with various slashes of winds on either sides. Joshua, taking advantage of the situation, flung his two swords at high speeds towards Vul. While the two swords were lunging towards Vul, he charged towards the tornado and started to break down the complex wind energy released and absorb the resulting energy into his own reserves. His mastery over Ancient Aerokinesis allows him to manipulate wind energy at will and absorb wind-elemental attacks. T'was Vul's plan for Joshua to absorb the energy, as he copied the slow power boost! He however did not expect those two swords to come flying at him and he, stupidly, tries to block them with his hand and an extra boost of wind. They pierce his palm and it almost reaches his face. "Whew..." It went into Joshua's plan wherein Vul would try to defend instead of teleport. After he emerged from the absorbed tornado, he glided towards Vul at extreme speeds and thrust his tachyon-powered feet towards him. (Take momentum again.) Vul was struck and knocked back and landed unto the runic platform. The two swords slowly slide out of his palms and he tries to grab their hilts as they spin. "Not on my sight!" he said as he already perceived the swords that has stabbed Vul's palms. As he saw them slide out, he glided toward the swords as they moved up towards him (due to Joshua's power to control the real swords by will). He lunged at the pinned Vul and swung his wind-enhanced two swords at him multiple times while he is still moving in the same speed. If the attack connects, Vul will not be able to defend himself from the lethal attack, unless otherwise. It connects and Vul is sliced. Finally, Joshua swung his right sword upwards with 75% of his maximum force. Vul is cut in half, but he doesn't bleed! He even speaks! "Hot damn! You win!" Final Fantasy fanfare plays in the background. Joshua spun backwards. He was panting slightly. "Y-you are a formidable foe but I managed to go well. You have my gratitude... Vul." "No problem!" He raises a thumbs up in the air. Joshua sheathed his two swords back into thin air. He was transported back into his castle through a flash of light. The winner is Joshua Zephyrius! Fight Two: ???